Who Says?
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Galinda gets sick of Elphaba's constant letting people put her down and decides to take action, enlisting the help of Nessarose, Boq, and Fiyero.
1. Chapter 1

_Who Says?  
Elphaba's POV_

**Me: Hi, people. Welcome to my story—all based on Wicked! Yeah!**

**Elphaba: Can it, Elphaba-goodwitchofthewest16 or Madison Tiffany-Crystal or Alex or Niella Esme—whatever your name really is. I swear your author name is longer than Glinda's full name and title. **

**Me: Elphaba, when did you get here? And I don't care.**

**Elphaba: Three minutes ago. Don't you have something to say?**

**Me: Yes. ****I don't own Wicked. ****I don't own Wicked. ****I DON'T OWN WICKED! ****There, happy, now?**

**Elphaba: You only had to say it once.**

**Me: I know—I'm just being overly dramatic—like always.**

**Elphaba: Can we get to the story?**

**Me: Yeah! Story time! Oh, and Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda are both looking for you.**

**Elphaba: Glinda wants to give mw a makeover and Fiyero... Wait, Fiyero's looking for me?**

**Me: *nods* Yes, Elphaba, he is. Now go find out what he wants.**

**Elphab****a: Okay. ****Fiyero—what could he want from me? Unless he needs help with his school work—I can't imagine him wanting to see me.**

**Me: Mustn't say anything. Must resist urge to cause a Fiyeraba situation. Must resist. Fiyero and Elphaba—those two are so cute together. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

I looked up and saw Galinda glaring at me. "What did I do wrong now?" I asked. "Elphie," she whined. I sit up and said, "Galinda, what _is_ wrong?" She looked at me and said, "Elphaba, why do you let everyone push around? I don't like it."

I glared at her and said, "When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it." Galinda walked over to the door and stands in front of it. "Galinda, what are you doing?" I demanded. "I am going to change your opinion of yourself with a new song I found. I think you'll like it," she said, simply. I rolled my eyes at her and said, "Okay, Galinda." She walked over to her music player and flipped through the songs, finding the one she wanted and turned the machine on—I wanted to leave, but I'd agreed to listen to the song.

"_I wouldn't want to be anybody else. Hey! You made me insecure—told me I wasn't good enough, but who are you to judge when you're a diamond in the rough? I'm sure you got things you'd like to change about yourself. But when it comes to me, I wouldn't want to be anybody else. __Na, na, na, na, na! __Na, na, na, na, na, na! I'm no beauty queen—I'm just beautiful me. La, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na! La, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na. You've got every right to a beautiful life. C'mon! Who says? Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurting? Trust me—that's the price of beauty. Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says? It's such a funny thing how nothing's funny when it's you. You tell 'em what you mean, but they keep whiting out the truth. It's like a work of art that never gets to see the light. Keep you beneath the stars—won't let you touch the sky. La, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na! La, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na! I'm no beauty queen—I'm just beautiful me. La, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na! __La, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na! __You've got every right to a beautiful life. C'mon! Who says? Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurting? Trust me—that's the price of beauty. Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says? Who says you're not start potential? Who says you're not presidential? Who says you can't be in movies? Listen to me. Listen to me. Who says you don't pass the test? Who says you can't be the best? Who said? Who said? Won't you tell me who said that? Yeah, WHO SAID! Who says? Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurting? Trust me—that's the price of beauty. Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says? Who says? Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurting? Trust me—that's the price of beauty. Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says?"_

I looked at Galinda and said, "Galinda, what are you trying to say?" She sighed and said, "Elphiiiiiieee, isn't it obvious? I'm sick of you just letting people walk all over you like you don't care." I groaned and said, "Galinda, I'm fine. I can handle it." Galinda grabbed my arm and said, "Elphaba, believe me on this: You are beautiful—not beautiful in Nessa's way—but in your own way. It's an exotic beauty that one else can hope to imitate." "Galinda," I begin to protest, but then she called, "Fiyero! Boq! Nessa!" I groaned and she asked, "Isn't Elphaba beautiful?" Fiyero immediately said, "Yeah, she really is." I grimaced. Boq nodded and Nessa said, "She has the _potential_ to be extremely beautiful, if she'd let someone turn her into the beauty queen that she truly is."

I glared at the others and Nessa said, "Elphaba, just because Father says something, it doesn't mean it's true. He says you're ugly, because he's so blinded by his hate for you. You truly are beautiful. And this is coming from the tragically beautiful sister, so it _must_ be true." I grinned and said, "Thank you, Galinda, for helping me." I hugged Nessa and then she and Boq went outside for a walk—they'd been dating for a while now and Fiyero stared at me. I groaned and said, "Can I go to the library now?" Galinda nodded and I hurried to the library—Fiyero wasn't being himself. Something was wrong with him.

I was studying when Fiyero joined me. "What is it, Fiyero?" I asked. "Elphaba, can you help me?" He begged. I nodded and said, "And stop begging. You look ridiculous."

Three hours later, he said, "Thanks, Elphaba." I nodded and said, "No problem, Fiyero." I glanced at the clock and said, "I need to get to back to the room. Galinda's going to help me with something." "Dealing with your father," Fiyero guessed. I barely nodded and ran off.

* * *

**Me: That's the story. And I know you have opinions and I'd love to hear them**

**Boq: Where is she?**

**Me: Where is who? Nessa, Glinda, or Elphaba?**

**Boq: The first one—Nessa. She's stalking me.**

**Me: You're kinda doing the same thing to Glinda and you're scaring the poor girl—not that she's poor, but she's scared of you.**

**Boq: Where do I go?**

**Me: East. As I was saying... Now what, Nessa?**

**Nessa: Which way did Boq go?**

**Me: East. And let's try this again.**

**Glinda: Where did Biq go?**

**Me: His name is Boq. And he went East. You should go North. And we'll try again.**

**Fiyero: Where's Elphaba?**

**Me: Elphaba, come explain to Mr. Brainless Fiyero where you are.**

**Elphaba: Fiyero, don't you pay attention to the news? I said, 'So if you care to find me, look to the Western Sky!'**

**Fiyero: Oh. Well, back home to Elphaba.**

**Me: Finally. Oh, and Fiyerabaness. Yeah! Anyway, I was trying to tell you people to read and review. Oh, I need to go somewhere. Nessa's gone East, so that's out. Glinda's gone North, so that's out. Elphaba's gone West, so that's out. I guess that leaves me with South. I'm going South. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back with more to the story. Time for chapter two.**

**Elphaba: Okay, didn't we go over this already?**

**Me: Elphaba, I already told them last chapter and you can't read this chapter with reading the first one and have it still make some sense.**

**Glinda: I think you should repeatify it.**

**Me: Glinda, quit making up more Galindafied words.**

**Fiyero: Leave Glinda alone!**

**Me: Wait? Fiyero? Who let you in? With a gun?**

**Boq: Who knows? They let me in with my axe.  
**

**Me: I liked it better when it was just Elphaba bugging me.**

**Nessa: Say the disclaimer or else.**

**Me: Or else what?**

**Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, Boq, and Nessa: We'll take away—your Wicked Soundtrack.**

**Me: No! Not the Wicked Soundtrack! Um, okay. I don't own Wicked.**

**Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, Boq, and Nessa: Very good.**

**Me: Okay. Here we go. Chapter 2.**

* * *

_Elphaba's POV_

About two weeks after Glinda's intervention—as she called it—Father came to Shiz. I didn't want to talk to him and didn't want anything to do with him either. But he was still forcing me to meet with him. It wasn't going to end well—I knew that much.

Let's see: he hated me and he was coming to Shiz—to praise Nessa and yell at me, _again_. That's all that happened every time Father saw me—this time I was going to just stay close to Nessa and if Father tried anything—it wouldn't end well for him, I think.

I agreed to go to talk to Father and said, "Nessa, if I have to talk to Father, please, let me talk to him alone." She nodded, reluctantly—she didn't want to, but agreed to let me have my way.

I ran into Father on my way back to my dorm room. "Elphaba?" he demanded. "Where do you think you're going?" He snapped. "My room to get my books, because I'm studying with Nessa—we have an exam," I snapped back angrily.

He shoved me and said, "Don't lie, girl. Nessa doesn't have a test tomorrow." "Wait? What?" I asked. He nodded and slapped me. I gulped and took a deep breath, wanting to scream.

Nessa wheeled towards me and said, "Fabala, what's taking so long? I thought you said you'd help me with my homework." "Don't ask me," I said, backing away, smirking at Father. "Ask him," I added, pointing at him.

Nessa saw the bruises on my face and lunged at Father. I stared at her in shock and said, "Nessa, come on—leave Father alone." I finally managed to pry Nessa off Father and she snarled, "Stay _away_ from _my_ sister! From now on, Elphaba doesn't have to do anything you tell her to! Elphaba will have to do what I say!" Father stared stupidly at Nessa and nodded. "Elphaba, why don't you go get cleaned up?" Nessa suggested. I nodded and then she said, "I'll get Galinda, Fiyero, and Boq—we'll meet you in the library."

I nodded and I glanced at Father. "Nessa's quite the fighter, isn't, Father?" I asked. He nodded and then asked, "Where did she learn to fight like that?" I grinned and said, "Um, me. What? What if I wasn't there and someone tried to kidnap her? She had to be able to do something—she had to be able to somewhat defend herself. So that's why I ended up hurt—I taught my sister how to fight." "Greaaat," he said, dragging out the word—he was not thrilled. Then I ran into my room, cleaned up the cuts and bruises and then grabbed my books, and headed for the library.


	3. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	4. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
